The Magic Club joins Fairy Tail
by chibibeanie
Summary: The Magic Club was in detention for accidentally blowing up the school when they all suddenly disappeared. Meanwhile, in another franchise, Cana Alberona is desperate to become an S Class wizard and tries to summon something to help her... OC Philippines and Indonesia included. Set before departure to Tenrou Island. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Whoops, I summoned Hetalians

"Bollucks!" an angry Brit shouted, "I don't see why the entire Magic Club has to be stuck in detention when this was clearly all your fault!" He screamed, pointing at Romanian lazily sipping some tea, provided by a Norwegian. The Romanian, Aleksander Popescu, lazily brushed him off and continued sipping his tea, infuriating the Brit, Arthur Kirkland, further. He turned to the other members of the group, "Don't any of you care that the git got us all stuck in detention?" The Filipina, Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz, rolled her eyes. The Norwegian, Lukas Bondevik, ignored him and continued to drink his tea. The Indonesian, Nadia Kusnapaharani laughed and exclaimed,

"And you seriously think you had nothing to do with it?" Arthur looked offended and reddened more.

"O-of course I had nothing to do with it!"

"Yes you did," Lukas said, deadpanned. All eyes turned to him. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who tried to jinx Alek, then he tripped over your cauldron and bumped into a nearby shelf, the contents of which spilled into whatever it was you were trying to brew, thus causing the explosion the blew up the building," Nadia began to chuckle at the memory and Maria sighed, hoping detention would soon be over so she could go hang out her ASEAN siblings.

"Hey!" Alek shouted, bringing attention back to himself. "Why is Britain sparkling?" Attention returning to Arthur, as Alek had said, he was sparkling and glowing.

"Bloody hell Romania! I thought you couldn't use magic in the detention room! What did you do! Turn me into one of your damned vampires? Change me back!"

Alek's eybrow twitched, "First off Britain, only Alfred's wussy-ass vampires sparkle, and two, I didn't do anything, you just started glowing so I told you!"

"Ah, look! Lukas is glowing too!" Maria exclaimed.

"We're all glowing! Cool!" Nadia said, examining her shining exterior. Suddenly, the room seemed to shift. A bright light encased the detention room and the occupants began screaming. There was an odd spining sensation, as if the group were stuck in a whirl pool.

"What's happening!" Maria screamed. She and Nadia were clinging to each other, trying to stablize themselves.

"I don't know! Maybe it's an after effect of the potion!" Arthur respoded, trying to be loud enough to be heard over the roar of the 'whirl pool'.

"Well fix it!" Nadia screeched at him.

"I don't know how!" Arthur shouted.

"We're not even sure if the potion is the cause!" Alek added.

"Maybe we're being summoned!" Erik suggested, unusually calm for the situation. A few seconds later, the group was out of the odd 'whirlpool' and piled up on a wooden table in what appeared to be a large, eccentric bar. Arthur tiredly looked up and straight into the dark suprised eyes of a pretty young woman. Before he could ask where they were and how the endedup their, a large cheer went out and magic was cast all over the place. Arthur froze for a second. _Magic?_

A few minutes later, some nations nearby who saw the flash of light through the windows came rushing to the room and flung the door open, to find only some schoolbags, broken cups, and tea spilled all over the floor.

* * *

_"_Cana," a busty blond said to her companion, are you sure this'll work.

"It should, I think," Cana, a tan, dark haired, dark eyed and also busty exotic woman replied.

"C'mon Lucy!" Natsu, an energatic dark eyed, pink haired, dragon slayer exclaimed. "Quit stalling her! The longer this takes, the less time we have for missions!"

Lucy's eye twitched, "If your so concerned about you mission, then just go by yourself!"

"Aww, but we need you Lucy!" Happy, a flying blue cat exclaimed. Lucy blushed. "R-really?"

"Yeah, the requestor specifically asked for a pretty young blond to be his nurse until he was healthy again, and the pay is 90,000 jewels!"

"Go buy a wig and nurse him yourself!" Lucy seethed.

"Hey Shuttup squinty eyes!" Gray, a currently shirtless dark-haired, droopy eyed ice wizard snapped. "I wanna see if this really works."

"Why don't you put some clothes on droopy eyes!"

"You wanna fight, huh fire breath?"

"Bring it on!"

"Knock it off you two!" Erza, a scarlet haired young woman with dark eyes and ferocious strength stepped between the feuding males. She easily knocked them both to the floor. "Cana is trying to work on her magic and you are rudely inturrupting her and everyone else." As she said that, she was invading Cana's space to try and see what she was doing.

"M-maybe you should follow your own advice Erza," Lucy laughed half-heartedly.

"Lu-chan!" an female voice said from a distance, it was Levy, and the rest of the Shadow Gear team, along with Lisanna, Mirijane, Elfman, Wendy and Carla, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, the Thunder God Tribe, Bisca, Alzack, Makao, Wakaba, Reedus, Max, Nab, Warren, Laki, Vijeetar, and several members of Fairy Tail, including Master Makarov.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed. "I thought you were out on a mission with Jet and Droy."

"We were, but we finished it pretty quickly,"

"And we heard something interesting was going on over here, so we wanted to see what was happening," Wendy cut in.

"It's not like there's really anything else to do," Carla, Wendy's white cat added.

"R-right," Lucy sighed with Levy and Wendy.

"SHHH! I think something's happening!" Lisanna interrupted. From the table Cana was sitting concentrated at, her cards began to glow, emmiting a bright light. Her chanting was increasing in volume and a wind-like force shot from the cards. Murmurs of 'Cool', 'what's happening', and 'is it working?' were scattered in the crowd. There was a blinding flash of light that forced everyone to turn away. The wind died with the light, and everyone turned their gaze back to the table the flash origionated from. There, on the table, in front of a very suprised looking Cana, were five teenages in matching uniforms piled on top of each other. The crowd let out a massive cheer, congradulating Cana for her amazing display of magic. At least, until the teens scrambled off of the table and positioned themselves for attack. The one with the huge eyebrows pulled a rapier(sword) out of nowhere and held it against Cana's neck, holding her hostage.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing!" Cana snapped at her captor.

"I could ask you the same thing! We get pulled out of our classroom and end up in some bar? Then you people start throwing around magic like idiots! What the bloody hell are you gits thinking!" He retorted.

"I-I, w-well, I-uh, I-I didn't know this would happen! And this isnt a bar! This is Fairy Tail!" The Magic Club froze and stared at her, confused, making Cana rather uncomfortable.

"Great," Arthur said, "So we're not in just any bar, we're in a bar full of nutcases who think they're part of a children's story. Perfect." Out of nowhere, a jet of fire shot at Arthur. He was caught by surprise, but managed to jump out of the way and keep hold of Cana.

"What the hell?" Arthur said.

"Natsu!" Lucy screeched, "What the heck do you think you're doing!"

"What does it look like, I'm saving Cana!" Natsu yelled back, fist on fire and a fierce look in his eyes.

"You do realise that your attack wouldn't have only hit Arthur, but your friend as well?" Maria piped. Erza smacked Natsu on the back of his head, sending him, and unfortunately Gray who was standing in front of him, flying across the room.

"You idiot Natsu, you could've hurt your comrade!" Erza growled.

"You're such a hypocri-" Natsu was cut off when Gray smacked kicked him off of himself.

"Watch what you're doing you idiot!"

"You watch yourself Droopy Eyes!"

"You wanna finish where we left off Squinty?" and just like that, the two old rivals began fighting each other, and in the usual chain reaction fashion, soon the entire guild was in a full out riot. The newcomers, Cana, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and the Master sat out and watched, the Magic Club in shock, and the others in annoyance.

"Even at a time like this..." Cana mumbled. Her captor started shaking and Cana looked up(or rather down, I think she's taller than him) at Arthur as he burst into laughter, along with Alek, Maria, and Nadia. Lukas cracked a smile and some small inaudible chuckles. The guild stopped fighting and stared at them like they were crazy.

"Th-That's just t-too funny!" Nadia wheezed out.

"The pink haired guy and the ice guy are just like France and Iggy!" Maria giggled.

"We are nothing alike!" Arthur exclaimed, tearing up from laughter. He released Cana from his hold, and she stumbled to the floor and scrambled to her companions.

"Yes you are~" The others chorused. The group burst into another round of laughter and discussed how this 'Fairy Tail' place was just like a certain conference held in their world. It went on for a while, the guildmembers to stunned and amused to stop them.

"A-and by now, Ger-Ludwig would've yelled at us all to shut up, only to have it start all over again in ten minutes!" Alek was dying of laughter and Nadia was about to cough up a lung. Arthur and Maria were doubled over in tears and Lukas was trying to suppress his untameable chuckles. After a few more minutes they managed to catch her breath and calm down a bit.

"So sorry about that," Maria said to the Fairy Tail members. "It was just a little funny for us. Anyway, I think we might've got off on the wrong foot." Maria gave alittle curtsy, "My name is Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz,"

"and I'm Nadia Kusnapaharani, her older sister," Nadia added, trapping Maria in a bear hug.

"I'm Lukas Bondevik" Lukas gave the guild a curt nod.

"Alek Popescu, the coolest guy in our group-gah!" Lukas pulled Alek's tie, the same way he often shuts Mattias Kohler, Denmark, up back home. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, at your service, and terribly sorry for that little misunderstanding. It was all just a little odd for us you see."

"So," Mirajane asked casually, as if the entire thing had never happened, "Where exactly are you all from, since Cana summoned you here."

"Well, we all came from different places," Maria said vaguely.

"But in specific, you pulled us right out of detention," Nadia finished.

"What's detention?" Happy asked flying around the strange group.

"Detention is a place where you go when you get caught for doing something reeaaally bad," Maria explained.

"Kinda like Master's punishments," Erza reasoned. Several members shuddered at the thought.

"Would someone pleeeeease tell me what that is already!" Lucy groaned. Wendy nodded furiously in agreement.

"So how did you get in this detention thingie?" Natsu asked. Maria laughed and turned her face away from Alek and Arthur, while Lukas looked at them pointedly. Arthur coughed and tried to look inconspicuos and Alek rolled his eyes. Nadia smirked.

"Alek and Arthur blew up the school," Several jaws dropped and Maria couldn't contain her laughter. Nadia joined her and Lukas glared at Arthur and Alek, who both reddened slightly.

"I did nothing! It was all this wanker's fault!" He jabbed his thumb at Alek.

"You wish you could do something cool like that! All you can do is play with your imaginary fairy friends and a stupid flying bunny!" Arthur let out a scandalized gasp.

"Don't you dare make fun of flying mint bunny! Have at you!" Arthur dived for Alek, grabbing his collar and tackling him to the floor. Nadia and Maria started cheering them on and Lukas sighed.

"You know," Master Makarov said to no one in particular, "We may have a lot more in common than these kids then we think." The Fairy Tail gang laughed and joined in the fun, Fairy Tail style. In other words, they started another riot and decimated the place.


	2. Clothes are meant to cover

Yay! New chappie! So, I wasn't entirely sure I should finish this or not, but I got some comments asking to continue it, so here.

* * *

"Well, If you're going to stay here, we should probably get you changed." Lucy pointed out. The Magic club inspected their clothes, which had been riddled with cuts and tears in the scuffle, and parts were soaked with alcohol or singed. Miraculously, none of the Fairy Tail member's clothes had been damaged in the fight. Odd.

"I guess you're right but..." Nadia muttered, staring pointedly at some of the girl's chests and back at her own. She wasn't flat by any means(B cup) like her little sister Razmani(Malaysia, flatter that a piece of paper run over by a steamroller), but these girls must've been freaking F cups! Maria(C cup) probably wouldn't fit either! The Fairies noticed after a while, and offered uncomfortably to pay for new clothes for them. The boys agreed to take Lukas, Arthur, and Alek.

_Later in town_

"EEE! That is so cute!" The girls of Fairy Tail were having a blast choosing clothes for the new comers. According to Lucy and Cana, they were "just like dress-up dolls." Juvia was off looking at under-wear and wondering what Gray-sama would think of them and having some pervy fantasy.

"Let's try this one next!" Cana said pointing to a rather revealing pair of bikinis.

"No, these would be much better," Lucy said, picking out equally revealing halter-miniskirt combos.

"I think these are definitely the best," Erza added, holding up a pair of sexy bunny girl costumes.

"Um, could we possibly wear something _less_ revealing?" Nadia asked irritably, trying to cover up her exposed stomach in the shirt/bra mini skirt she was forced into. Maria had refused to even leave the dressing room wearing such a revealing outfit.

"How about this?" Wendy asked, holding out a very, very frilly pink dress. Nadia sweatdropped and shook her head.

"I think I'll look around a little bit..." She hurried off to search the store for something for her and her little sister to wear without looking like one of Aflred's Hooter's waitresses. She settled on a red and gold one piece outfit that looked very similar to that of a traditional Bali dress, except it had harem pants instead of a skirt. She matched it with a gold headband, bracelets, necklace, and sandals. For Maria, she found a two piece, multiple-shades-of-gold, silk outfit resembling that of the outfits worn in her singkil dances. The shirt's sleeves were not attached to the shirt itself, it was a halter, and ended above the navel, but Nadia had managed to find a matching malong to go over it. The pants covered everything from the waist down and appeared to be very easy to move in, which Maria would like. Nadia found a sheer gold veil on a gold circlet, a necklace, and sandals to go with it. Both outfits had very ornate patterns stitched into them. Nadia smiled nostalgically. The outfits reminded her of good times, many years in the past...

She raced back to the dressing rooms, tossed Maria's clothes into her room, and quickly changed clothes in her own room. When the two step out, there was a collective gasp throughout the room. Sure, the girls both looked dazzling in their new clothes, but the also seemed to give off a very powerful, ancient aura unlike they had before, as if they were two ancient goddesses pulled out of the past and dropped into the future.

"CUTE!" Lisannna squealed, making a move to tackle-hug the girls, but was held back by Laki and Mirajane. They paid for the clothes, and headed back to the guild, where the guys were probably already waiting for them.

When they returned...

...it was rather awkward.

Arthur was in a tweed suit much like the ones he often wore outside of school that Francis often mocked him for, but had added a black robe and pointy hat. Lukas was also wearing the same clothes he normally wore, plus a dark grey fur cloak and viking helmet instead of his usual blue hat for some reason, and Alek's outfit could only be described as stolen out of Dracula's casual Friday closet. The other guys were sitting around awkwardly trying not to laugh or stare at the three newcomers.

That didn't stop Nadia from hysterics.

"OYMAIGOSHWHUDEFUQAREYOUGUYSW ERINGYOULOKSODUMBHAHAHAHA!" She fell over laughing and rolled around on the floor in tears. Maria just smiled and stared at her older sister, absolutely clueless as to why she was laughing(can't read atmosphere). The other girls just stared at Arthur, Lukas, and Alek as if they'd dyed their hair pink.

And they might as well have, that probably would've looked less ridiculous.

After Nadia could breathe again, they decided it was high time they asked how the heck they'd ended up in the magical land of Fiore in the first place.

"Well," Cana began, "I had planned on summoning some super awesome creature to help my pass the S-class wizard test once and for all, but I got you three instead..." She sounded kind of disappointed when she said the last part, but the magic club chose to pointedly ignore it.

"What's a S-class wizard exam?" Maria asked.

"A test, to show the whole world which wizard in the guild is the strongest of the strong. And since Fairy Tail is the top guild, it means-"

"It'd show who was the top wizard in the best in the world..." Arthur finished, astounded.

"Well, that's not exactly what the S-class test is, but I guess you could say that," Mirajane pointed out.

"We're in." Arthur said.

...

...

...

"What?"

* * *

Crappy ending is crappy. Comment and such if you still want me to finish this, though updates will probably be few and far in between cause high school likes to take up all me free time during the week from 5am to 12am, including Saturdays.

Hope you guys aren't as tired as I am.

This chapter was mainly character clothing and randomsauce, and very little plot building. I promise the next chapter will be much better.

And if you want to know more about Indie and Phili's outfits, look up the things I mentioned and use a little imagination. And sorry if the Fairy Tail crew were totally OOC, but it's late and I wanted to do this before I fell asleep so there, no complaints.


End file.
